Eraelyn
by Ivy Whitemoon
Summary: This is the story of my Blood Elf paladin, Eraelyn, her adventures and exploits and the other characters she runs into during her lifetime after the destruction of the Sunwell. I plan on continuing this story through Cata and future expansions. Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1: The Escape

Chapter 1

I woke up in the dark, screams and the sounds of battle and destruction filled my ears. I opened my eyes and looked out the window; fire was suddenly set to buildings nearby. I was shocked, only able to see the outlines of the beings outside. I squinted harder into the darkness; the flashing of the firelight revealed what appeared to be corpses destroying the walls outside, setting fire to all they could. Horrified, I ran to the gathering room where my mother and father were already dressed in their robes and frantically gathering their shoes and staves. I stared wide-eyed into the dim room, only slightly illuminated by the blazing flames outside the windows.

"Mother, father, what is going on?" I yelled, my voice quivering.

My mother started towards me, gently placing her index finger over my lips, her blonde hair still unkempt from her partial night's sleep. Even in the midst of chaos, she remained poised and calm for my sake. She removed her finger from my lip and brushed back my hair. "These…things sweetie, they are attempting to take our kingdom, they are heading for the Sunwell but there is nothing our people cannot overcome and conquer." She smiled reassuringly at me. She then put her finger over her own lips, reinforcing my silence. "Stay quiet Eraelyn, we have to go help, just stay put and we'll be back." She kissed me abruptly on the forehead, and I watched my parents hurry out of the door way, staves in hand.

Hours passed, the commotion outside became louder, yet I stayed inside. The fires outside got louder, but I thought to myself: _Maybe those are the mages, like my mom and dad, casting those fires, _but this was only to comfort myself. Soon I could hear screaming, and our own house began to quake, so I hid under our dining table, covering my ears. My father suddenly burst through the door, but instead of carrying his staff, my mother was in his arms, limp and bloodied. He had his own gashes about his face; both of their robes were torn.

"Eraelyn!" he called.

I shot out from under the table, my lips quivered; I could already feel tears well up in my eyes as I looked up at them. "Daddy! What happened? What's wrong with mommy?" I tugged at her arm, and it fell lifelessly in front of me, I cried out.

My father withdrew her body from my reach and turned his harsh gaze towards me. He spoke hurriedly, "Eraelyn, you have to leave Quel'Danas. Take Redwing and fly to Silvermoon, just go straight off the coast, you can see it from the water when you get closer. Try to find your aunt when you get there. She lives far enough away from Silvermoon, the Scourge shouldn't have…" He bit his lip, panic overcoming his face.

I ignored his commands, I was sobbing fully now, "But, daddy, what about you and-"

"Eraelyn, GO! He can't carry more than one of us!" he yelled, his own voice breaking. I turned on my heel and ran out through the back door, more scared than I had been after seeing how frightened he was. I took nothing from the house; I doubted my father would allow it. I ran across our green yard to the small sapling where Redwing, our small dragonhawk was tied. Thankfully the monstrosities had not reached our house yet, but they were nearing from what I could hear.

I reached Redwing and untied him, my small fingers slipping over the rope. I coaxed him, only to calm myself, as the beast flapped his wings and looked around curiously, as if unaware of the impending danger around us. "Red, we have to go!" I said, my body still racking with sobs. "I-I don't know if you know the way to Silvermoon boy, but we need to find Auntie Stella if we can." Redwing merely gave a characteristic chirp in response. I scrambled onto his smooth back after attaching the reins best I could and kicked his sides.

I had only ever seen my father fly Red, but I tried to remember what he had done to seize control. I jerked on the reins, sending Red skyward, but forward towards the sea; I decided that was good enough. I clutched his neck to avoid being thrown, and looking over my shoulder I could see the devastation that had occurred. I saw hundreds, maybe thousands of what were the Scourge, buildings were reduced to rubble, and a great black streak had been branded on the landscape. I turned my face into Redwing's back, holding on tighter than before as I swayed from dizziness.

Soon I could see Silvermoon, but it seemed the Scourge had passed through there as well, as most of the tall spires and walls had crumbled just as on Quel'Danas. I panicked as my mount descended, all too familiar with landing in the great city with my father. I pulled him upwards once more, he let out an irritated growl at me. I was fairly sure my aunt's house was somewhere east of here, along the coastline. I steered Redwing in this direction, he was hesitant at first, but trusted my guidance.

I flew near the water's edge, but high above the golden treetops, as to avoid what Scourge remained, and in order to better locate my aunt's home. However, I did not find her house immediately, so Redwing and I spent hours scanning up and down the coastline. It was almost mid-morning by the time I spotted the chimney of her cottage poking through the tree tops. Catching Red by surprise, I pulled hard on the reins towards the group of trees her home was well hidden in.

I guided him easily downward, he chirped happily, knowing he would finally be able to rest, although I was still wary of any undead that may appear. We landed in her small, heavily flowered yard; I tied Redwing to a garden post near to her house and patted him on the nose, thanking him for bearing me for so long. I knocked quietly on the door, afraid while outside and unhidden. She answered almost immediately.

"Oh Eraelyn!" She beamed, seeming relieved, . "Is it just you? Or, where are your parents? You couldn't have come all this way by yourself. Where is your father? My sister?"

I remembered my mother's limp body in my father's arms, the destruction on our city as I looked back upon my old home. Tears began to roll down my face, and a look of morbid understanding crossed her face, although I could tell she was keeping her own tears back, if only for my sake. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry, please come in…you must be exhausted. As she stepped aside to allow me in, she peered outside, noticing the dragonhawk I had arrived on. "Era, I'll get you and your dragonhawk something to eat and drink, you both must be so…tired." She said "tired" as if she couldn't think of any appropriate word to describe what I must be feeling, she would have been right.

Although my Aunt was a normally neurotic, hair-brained mage, my visit seemed to sober her. She fed me a warm stew and then went outside to tend to Red; she went quickly about this and soon returned to me. She kept her unusually stern eyes on me, her silver hair falling over onto the table, watching me.

"Eraelyn honey, I insist you stay here until your parents come, I believe it would be safer that way. Some of our runners only reached Silvermoon in time to warn a few of the Scourge's coming. I was lucky, but I was able to open a portal to this house, cast a few protective charms over it, and now I am afraid we must wait this attack out. I don't hear the noise from Silvermoon anymore, but to be safe, please stay with me. I'm sure your parents will be along soon."

I looked at her hopefully, "Do you really think they will?"

She swallowed, casting her eyes down to her clasped hands on the table. She slowly got up, and then tucked my blonde hair behind my ear. She kissed my temple and said, "I really do Eraelyn. You parents are skilled in the ways of the arcane, our forces will bring these atrocities down within this day."


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter in the Woods

Chapter 1

I woke up in the dark, screams and the sounds of battle and destruction filled my ears. I opened my eyes and looked out the window; fire was suddenly set to buildings nearby. I was shocked, only able to see the outlines of the beings outside. I squinted harder into the darkness; the flashing of the firelight revealed what appeared to be corpses destroying the walls outside, setting fire to all they could. Horrified, I ran to the gathering room where my mother and father were already dressed in their robes and frantically gathering their shoes and staves. I stared wide-eyed into the dim room, only slightly illuminated by the blazing flames outside the windows.

"Mother, father, what is going on?" I yelled, my voice quivering.

My mother started towards me, gently placing her index finger over my lips, her blonde hair still unkempt from her partial night's sleep. Even in the midst of chaos, she remained poised and calm for my sake. She removed her finger from my lip and brushed back my hair. "These…things sweetie, they are attempting to take our kingdom, they are heading for the Sunwell but there is nothing our people cannot overcome and conquer." She smiled reassuringly at me. She then put her finger over her own lips, reinforcing my silence. "Stay quiet Eraelyn, we have to go help, just stay put and we'll be back." She kissed me abruptly on the forehead, and I watched my parents hurry out of the door way, staves in hand.

Hours passed, the commotion outside became louder, yet I stayed inside. The fires outside got louder, but I thought to myself: _Maybe those are the mages, like my mom and dad, casting those fires, _but this was only to comfort myself. Soon I could hear screaming, and our own house began to quake, so I hid under our dining table, covering my ears. My father suddenly burst through the door, but instead of carrying his staff, my mother was in his arms, limp and bloodied. He had his own gashes about his face; both of their robes were torn.

"Eraelyn!" he called.

I shot out from under the table, my lips quivered; I could already feel tears well up in my eyes as I looked up at them. "Daddy! What happened? What's wrong with mommy?" I tugged at her arm, and it fell lifelessly in front of me, I cried out.

My father withdrew her body from my reach and turned his harsh gaze towards me. He spoke hurriedly, "Eraelyn, you have to leave Quel'Danas. Take Redwing and fly to Silvermoon, just go straight off the coast, you can see it from the water when you get closer. Try to find your aunt when you get there. She lives far enough away from Silvermoon, the Scourge shouldn't have…" He bit his lip, panic overcoming his face.

I ignored his commands, I was sobbing fully now, "But, daddy, what about you and-"

"Eraelyn, GO! He can't carry more than one of us!" he yelled, his own voice breaking. I turned on my heel and ran out through the back door, more scared than I had been after seeing how frightened he was. I took nothing from the house; I doubted my father would allow it. I ran across our green yard to the small sapling where Redwing, our small dragonhawk was tied. Thankfully the monstrosities had not reached our house yet, but they were nearing from what I could hear.

I reached Redwing and untied him, my small fingers slipping over the rope. I coaxed him, only to calm myself, as the beast flapped his wings and looked around curiously, as if unaware of the impending danger around us. "Red, we have to go!" I said, my body still racking with sobs. "I-I don't know if you know the way to Silvermoon boy, but we need to find Auntie Stella if we can." Redwing merely gave a characteristic chirp in response. I scrambled onto his smooth back after attaching the reins best I could and kicked his sides.

I had only ever seen my father fly Red, but I tried to remember what he had done to seize control. I jerked on the reins, sending Red skyward, but forward towards the sea; I decided that was good enough. I clutched his neck to avoid being thrown, and looking over my shoulder I could see the devastation that had occurred. I saw hundreds, maybe thousands of what were the Scourge, buildings were reduced to rubble, and a great black streak had been branded on the landscape. I turned my face into Redwing's back, holding on tighter than before as I swayed from dizziness.

Soon I could see Silvermoon, but it seemed the Scourge had passed through there as well, as most of the tall spires and walls had crumbled just as on Quel'Danas. I panicked as my mount descended, all too familiar with landing in the great city with my father. I pulled him upwards once more, he let out an irritated growl at me. I was fairly sure my aunt's house was somewhere east of here, along the coastline. I steered Redwing in this direction, he was hesitant at first, but trusted my guidance.

I flew near the water's edge, but high above the golden treetops, as to avoid what Scourge remained, and in order to better locate my aunt's home. However, I did not find her house immediately, so Redwing and I spent hours scanning up and down the coastline. It was almost mid-morning by the time I spotted the chimney of her cottage poking through the tree tops. Catching Red by surprise, I pulled hard on the reins towards the group of trees her home was well hidden in.

I guided him easily downward, he chirped happily, knowing he would finally be able to rest, although I was still wary of any undead that may appear. We landed in her small, heavily flowered yard; I tied Redwing to a garden post near to her house and patted him on the nose, thanking him for bearing me for so long. I knocked quietly on the door, afraid while outside and unhidden. She answered almost immediately.

"Oh Eraelyn!" She beamed, seeming relieved, . "Is it just you? Or, where are your parents? You couldn't have come all this way by yourself. Where is your father? My sister?"

I remembered my mother's limp body in my father's arms, the destruction on our city as I looked back upon my old home. Tears began to roll down my face, and a look of morbid understanding crossed her face, although I could tell she was keeping her own tears back, if only for my sake. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry, please come in…you must be exhausted. As she stepped aside to allow me in, she peered outside, noticing the dragonhawk I had arrived on. "Era, I'll get you and your dragonhawk something to eat and drink, you both must be so…tired." She said "tired" as if she couldn't think of any appropriate word to describe what I must be feeling, she would have been right.

Although my Aunt was a normally neurotic, hair-brained mage, my visit seemed to sober her. She fed me a warm stew and then went outside to tend to Red; she went quickly about this and soon returned to me. She kept her unusually stern eyes on me, her silver hair falling over onto the table, watching me.

"Eraelyn honey, I insist you stay here until your parents come, I believe it would be safer that way. Some of our runners only reached Silvermoon in time to warn a few of the Scourge's coming. I was lucky, but I was able to open a portal to this house, cast a few protective charms over it, and now I am afraid we must wait this attack out. I don't hear the noise from Silvermoon anymore, but to be safe, please stay with me. I'm sure your parents will be along soon."

I looked at her hopefully, "Do you really think they will?"

She swallowed, casting her eyes down to her clasped hands on the table. She slowly got up, and then tucked my blonde hair behind my ear. She kissed my temple and said, "I really do Eraelyn. You parents are skilled in the ways of the arcane, our forces will bring these atrocities down within this day."

Chapter II: The Encounter in the Woods

We waited what seemed like weeks to leave the house, but there was enough food in my Aunt Stellandria's larders to last both of us and Redwing. It was quiet during those days for the most part, but during the night any stirring outside would cause fright. Neither of us mentioned my parents, and although I was young, I was able to see that they would not come to Eversong to find me, although I dreamed it many times. My aunt was either too kind or too disturbed by this fact to mention charge me with this reality herself.

One night my aunt and I were sitting once more at her elaborate, light-wood dinner table for supper. This meal was a portion of our last food reserves, and we would need to restock soon. As I pushed my vegetables around my plate with a fork, my aunt cleared her throat.

After dabbing her lips with a napkin she spoke, "As we discussed earlier this is almost the last of our food stores. So I suggest that I ride your dragonhawk over Silvermoon tomorrow, not only to see if any food is salvageable but to also view the state of the enemy and the toll the attack took on our city. I wouldn't be long; of course it would have to be safe to even get near the city for food. But I can only do this if you would let me borrow Redwing." She said this calmly and respectfully, not making any demands of me.

I was taken aback, she is letting me stay here, perhaps indefinitely, and yet she asks _me _to borrow my mount. I paused before agreeing breathily, "Of course!" was all I could say.

I suppose she smiled and said something in response to my agreement, but what was causing the tension were the unsaid things between us. I looked up shyly from my plate, through the light of the candle, and sharply into her eyes. "Aunt Stella, it has been some time since the attack on Quel'Danas. I saw my father and mother…after the battle. I know they sacrificed themselves for me…I know they are…not….alive." I cast my eyes down at my plate again, choking back tears. "Am I to live with you now? Can I stay? I don't have-" _anywhere else_, I finished in my mind. I began to cry shamelessly, and my aunt was soon by my side cradling me in her arms.

"Era," she cooed, "you can stay with me as long as you like. I loved my sister, and I see it as my responsibility to care for her child. We will make it through this together." She released me and took me by the shoulders. "I know no one will ever replace your mother, but I will try to be as much of one as I can be for you."

I pulled back slightly and smiled at her, the death of my parents was too fresh to simply press on, but I would not resist the only care I had now.

The next day Stella took Redwing and flew to Silvermoon. It was a short trip, and she reported it to be successful afterwards.

"They are rebuilding Silvermoon as we speak," she beamed, "You should see it, every blood elf left standing is helping the effort some way. I hate to leave you, but I should too, I'm most likely the only mage not there!" She laughed, as she threw a bag of food she had collected on the table, a flash of the aunt that I had known before. She grabbed a long, bejeweled staff and a book from her room, a spell book I presumed.

Aunt Stella, "Can't I come?" I asked. I was so bored being trapped in this house, for now who knows how long.

She turned back to me, firm but still caring. "Eraelyn there are still things out there I don't want you to see, that I don't feel would be good for you." She hesitated, as if she were going to give me more detail on the situation, but decided against it. Instead, she turned back towards the door and left.

After she left I quickly became bored and went outside. Eversong was always beautiful it seemed, the sun shone brightly through the gold and red treetops of the forest nearby, and I could feel the gentle ocean breeze on my face. I decided I would ride Redwing into the forest a ways; we were far enough away from Silvermoon that I judged Red and I would be safe.

This continued for perhaps months. Stella would be with the other mages in the city and I would ride or lead Redwing through the clusters of alabaster trees, picking flowers and herbs as I saw fit. He fluttered around me and chirped happily at the freedom I extended to him each day. This was a repetitive yet peaceful time for me; I had no obligations or responsibilities, Stella didn't even ask where I had gotten the herbs and flowers from when I returned home each day. It also seemed I adventured further into the woods as time went on. I began to see lynxes now and then, other dragonhawks (which Red tried to pursue), and one day something more threatening.

I was walking with Redwing one day, absent-mindedly gathering plants as we went, admiring the scenery around us. Eventually, my foot caught a stone and I dropped Red's lead rope. He sensed his release and flew merrily ahead of me, teasing me. I called after him, irritated, Stella would be home soon and expecting me. Soon though, I could not see him, and I was only following his recognizable chirps and growls. The scenery around me began to change; the forest became darker, more ominous. The grass had an eerie blue tint about it, and all the plant life seemed to be in some state of _decay._ I stopped running, I wasn't sure how far I was from home and I know I couldn't return without Redwing. I looked around me, the air seemed thicker, a misty haze engulfed the forest, I could barely see…but I could hear very well. Footfall, accompanied by mixed moaning and grunting sounded from behind me. I turned to see a figure limping towards me. As it approached, I could see its slack jaw, absence of half-an arm, arrows embedded in its chest. I was bewildered for a moment, but I knew after I had seen the arrows that should have killed the body, that this was no ordinary being wandering through the woods. As soon as _Scourge _crossed my mind, I screamed and fled as fast as I could, but the macabre figure was chasing me, emitting horrible gargling sounds. I ran faster, leaping as best I could over branches, brush and stones, but I could hear the undead thing closing in on me, the rattling of its vocal chords right behind me. Then I heard a familiar, chattering growl. Redwing flew behind the corpse, bashing it with his beak and sending it toppling to the ground. The scourge attempted to get up, swiping at my dragonhawk aggressively, but Red spat bright orange flames on the body, leaving it to reel on the ground once again. Red fluttered to my side, I instinctively climbed on his back, holding tightly onto his wing joints and kicked him skyward, through the trees.

We glided into the yard of my aunt's house, though safe now, my heart was still racing. Apparently she was waiting; as I had expected, and threw open the door of her cottage, storming towards me. I dismounted Red and stood on the grass, my head slightly hung.

She began rather calmly, "Eraelyn, I was worried, you never come home this late! For goodness sakes did you lose track of time? Did you-." But she cut short; something about Red had caught her eye. She held his beak, examining it with an expression of concern on her face. She then began to pick something off his beck, and open it to look inside, and the concerned look grew to something mixed with anger.

She wouldn't look at me. "Eraelyn, how far did you go into the forest today?"

"I um..." I began; something told me she already knew. I had never heard her anger in her voice before.

She didn't wait for me to finish. "I know what this is Eraelyn!" She held out a scrap of flesh, one from the scourge that Red apparently still had in his beak. "I recognize undead flesh. I also know they don't come nearly this far up into Eversong. However…the forest doesn't continue to the Dead Scar, so I know you weren't there…so you went all the way to the Ghostlands." She finished this accusation with a cool note to her voice.

I simply looked down at my shoes, now mucky and grass-stained, and sighed. It was an accident Red got away, but I shouldn't have been so deep into Eversong in the first place, she always told me to stay close and be careful. In this case I did neither.

My aunt rubbed her temples, shaking her head. "Eraelyn, I will not lose the only piece of my sister that I have left…now, please go to your room…I'll tie Red up."

I sauntered off to my bedroom and sat on my bed, cupping my face with my hands. My door opened, Stella walked in and shut it behind her. She stood in front of me, her silver eyebrows raised and her arms crossed. "I've done some quick thinking. It is clear to me it is dangerous to leave you alone, and I will not risk you dying. So starting tomorrow, you're coming to Silvermoon with me each day."

I became excited, this seemed more like a reward than a punishment, but perhaps it was to keep me occupied. Either way, I could spend my days within the glorious, glamorous walls of Silvermoon.

She must have read the glee I had felt in my face, for she raised a hand to me. "Now, do not think you will be free to do as you wish, I have a feeling you would wander into the woods again, or do something else foolish to get yourself hurt." She smirked, and I knew she had a much more clever way of keeping me busy. "Tomorrow, dear niece, you begin mage training."

I felt my lips part, I was too stunned to reply, and objection at this point would be futile.

She smiled, "Yes, well, you are handling it better than I thought you would. I have a robe and an amateur's staff of mine you may borrow for lessons. I'm sure this will be much more productive than you collecting herbs all day anyways, we have so many now I doubt I will _ever_ use them all." She smiled, but I do not know if she was mocking me or honestly trying to comfort me with a good point.

When she left the room, I flopped backwards on my quilted bed, thinking to myself about the coming day. _Me, a mage…just like my parents. I couldn't amount to that; I have no skill, no aptitude, nothing. A mage? _ These thoughts cycled through my head again and again as I drifted to sleep.


End file.
